


Cowboy

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkward Crush, Based on a Tumblr Post, Confessions, Cowboys & Cowgirls, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, First Crush, Gay Keith (Voltron), Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Secret Crush, Teen Crush, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 10:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15555660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Keith confesses in his own special way.Oneshot/drabble





	Cowboy

Keith had something very important to say. He had to confess it, actually. And it was about Lance.

Even though Keith was a little nervous to say what he needed to say he was still going to do it of course, and he was going to do it the only way he knew how to.

"It's just..." he took a deep breath. "You're a hootin'-tootin' cowboy, Lance. You make my heart go yeehaw, you know?"

Lance stared at him. He had no idea what he was trying to say.

Then, trying to speak his language:

"...y-y'all?"


End file.
